1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of mounting clamps, and more particularly to the field of mounting clamps for use in securing solar panels to standing seam style roof applications.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Roof mounted solar panels are typically used to convert solar energy to electrical power. In some cases, these solar panels are used to generate hot water. These devices have been utilized in these applications for many years. A typical solar panel installation is comprised of a roof mounted grid system employing one of many various types of structural products including strut, angle iron and wood. The grid may be anchored to structural elements of the building or it may be mounted to the roof surface. Many buildings employ a standing seam type of roof construction in which metal sheathing material overlies the roofing structure, and individual roof panels are connected by a plurality of vertically oriented metal “seams.”
With the recent emphasis placed upon alternative energy sources, there is a need for a convenient clamp for use in connecting solar panel grids to such standing seam roof structures. The clamp should enable quick and easy attachment of solar grids to standing seam roofs. The clamp should also be capable of integration into various grid designs and product alternatives.